


Dog's Life

by Vampirzyca13



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirzyca13/pseuds/Vampirzyca13
Summary: Summary: One day Connor is kidnapped and some firm turn him into a half human half dog. Now he must learn how to life with it unitl new parts will come.





	Dog's Life

It was normal autumn day at Detroit. Connor was on short walk with Sumo. Well, he still is. Sumo needed a walk for so long. It was nearly 2 weeks since he had last walk. It wasn't healthy for him.  
Anyway, the colors around him was beautiful. The half of leaves was on the ground and the other half was still at branches. Red, orange, yellow, some of them still changeing theirs color. The autumn is beautyful.  
It was getting a little dark. Sumo was leading him to park, but there was no human is sigh. After some time Connor sat on banch and looked around. It was old park. Trees were big and strong. Colorful leaves covered them. It was so paceful.  
Connor wanted to go back to home, he stand up and started to look for Sumo. Where Sumo was? He walked around the park, there was no sign of Sumo. ,,Sumo!" Connor shouted. The dog always came back at the sound of his name, but not this time. ,,Sumo we need to go back!" He shouted, but still Sumo wasn't comeing.  
He heard something behind him. He turn around and heard panting, he looked down. Sumo was sitting next to Connor's leg. ,,You sceared me." Connor said and began walk home with Sumo.  
After some time they were near to the exit of the park. Connor wanted to look at Sumo and then something hitted back of his head really hard. He fall forward onto the sidewalk. Sumo barked. ,,Shut up you fucking dog!" Someone shouted at Sumo and hit him. Sumo whined and backed away a little. ,,What do we have here?" Connor heard steps comeing closer, then a strong hit of someones foot landed on his head.  
Connor couldn't focus on what was happening, the hit to his head was too strong. He heard Sumos whines and barks and he felt all kicks on his body, but then everything went black.  
======================================  
Hank was began to worry about Connor. He was suppose to come back before it got dark and he wasn't here now. Outside was nothing to see, only dark empty street. Lights were too faint light up sidewalk.  
Then Hank heard whining under the door. He ran to the door and opened them, but there was no Connor, only Sumo with some blood on his mouth and the dog was whining. ,,Sumo?" Hank looked around. ,,Where's Connor buddy?" Hank asked Sumo. The dog stand up and bagan to run somewhere. ,,Hey- hey wait!" Hank shouted, fastly grab his coat and ran after Sumo.  
======================================  
When Sumo stopped at some gate which was the enter to some park Hank was panting really hard. There was small pool of blue blood on the sidewalk. Hank's hearth stopped beating. ,,Connor? Connor!" He shouted, but there was no response. ,,Shit..."  
'No, no another son...'  
He grabed his phone and called.  
'It's Markus. What can I do for you?'  
,,Markus? Connor is gone. He walked out sometime ago with Sumo for a walk. And Sumo came back without him. Sumo take my to some place there is a pool of blue blood."  
'I and some people will be there in short time. Where are you Lieutanent?'  
,,Some old park. I don't know."  
'We're on our way.'  
======================================  
Connor woke up in some strange place. It wasn't Hank's home or Jerycho or even DPD. It was some kind of storage or warehouse. It was large room, walls were made of metal.  
His head hurted. ,,You woke up." Womans voice catch his ear. His hearing sensors were more sensitive then usual. ,,Good."  
The woman walk out of shadow. She's hairs were red and eyes were green. Her skin was white with freckles. 'Where am I?' Connor wanted to ask but no sound came out, but he heard whine.  
,,Ohhh! How cute." She said. ,,Well, stop trying to talk. Nothing will came out, pet." She said with venom in her voice. ,,We need to teach you some rules, but this will be tommorow. Now you need to learn how to move." She smiled and walked out of room.  
'Learn how to walk?' Connor thought. 'What did she have on mind?' Connor tried to stand up. He manage to do it but he haven't got his balance and fall forward. He could see his heands, or rather paws-like hands now. 'W-What is that?' He felt something under his legs. He looked there and saw tail crouched under his paw-like legs. 'What?' He reached up and felt fluffy ears, their were dogs ears. He touched his mouth it was also dog-like.  
'I am a dog?' He tried to walk, but it was hard and he fall some times. ,,I need to get out of there! I want to go to Hank!" He shouted, but there were heard bark rather then his voice.  
,,I wanna go to Hank." He whispered and crouched in corner of room. He bagan to cry.  
======================================  
,,Did you find something?" Hank asked. It was next morning in Detroit. There still wasn't any sign of Connor.  
'Unfortunatly, no. I'm sorry Lieutenant.' Markus' pained voice came out. 'We were looking everywhere.'  
,,He must be somewhere. He couldn't just disappear." Hank was sick of worry. He couldn't sleep and eat. He didn't even move from his place whole night. ,,I'll look with DPD for him too. I won't leave him."  
'I know Lieutenant. We'll find him.'  
======================================  
Connor wasn't sleep in night too. He was trying to contact someone. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to be with Hank. Tail was bothered him, big ears too. He wanted to be normal again. Why humans do this to him?  
The woman from yesterday didn't come back, but came a big, muscular, black man with short, dark hair and green eyes. He founded some collar on his neck. Connor tried to bite him and he fount thet his teeths were bigger and sharper.  
When the man finished founding the collar on Connor's neck he took out some remote. ,,If you will try to run away or attack someone you will be shock. Understand?" His voice was full of venom. Connor nodded.  
The man took him to some bigger room. Connor had some problems with his paw-like hands to walk on them, but he will learn how to walk.  
In the bigger room was equipment for training dogs. ,,Jump over this circle." The man ordered. Connor backed away a little. ,,I have said something." The man press the button on remote and Connor jumped in pain and then he was on the ground jolting in pain.  
,,Once again jump over this circle." Connor took the run and jumped. He jumped over the circle without any problem.  
,,Good pet." Connor was still in pain, but he didn't want other shock so he had to obay. No matter what.  
======================================  
Training lasted whole day. He was obedient like a dog and didn't ask before something. The trainer said that that was good and wonderful. At evening Connor was exhaused and wanted to go home. He wanted everything to came back to normal.  
'Hank where are you?' Connor asked before his program force him into sleep mode to rest.  
======================================  
Hank was looking whole day with DPD and Jerycho squad and police dogs for Connor. They walked past some abandoned warehouse when Sumo started to bark at the building. ,,What is that Sumo?" Hank asked.  
,,He found something." Markus said and walked closer to Sumo. ,,Did you find Connor? Take us to him." He said and Sumo began to run. Everybody ran behind him.  
There was some people who was guarding this place, but why? ,,What do we do?" Josh asked.  
,,Leave this for police." Police squad warned the group with guns, they stunned the gurdians and quietly everybody walked inside.  
,,Where he can be?" Hank whispered to himself. ,,Sumo? Can you smell him?" He asked the dog and Sumo began to sniff. The Sumo picked up his head and bark quietly.  
,,He have something. Let's go." Police officer said and everybody began slowly looking for Connor.  
======================================  
Connor woke up at 11 pm because he heard noise. He pick his head up and walked closer to doors. He heard steps then barking. He backed away from the door and he crouched in corner.  
,,Did you find something?" There was muffed voice from outside the door.  
,,Somebody open it." Connor heard another familiar voice.  
When the door open Connor saw a man and started to growl. ,,Hank..." when Connor reminded the man who was standing in from of him. It was Simon. ,,You need to see him..." Simon whispered and looked Connor up and down.  
======================================  
Hank staped closer to Simon who was backing away. He looked shocked and sceared, Hank didn't know why, but when Hank follow his gaze he understood.  
Connor looked like a dog. He had ears, tail, big teeths, fur (in some parts of body) and he was on 4 paws. ,,Connor..." Hank was shocked, he nearly lose his balance. Connor stopped growling and whined a little. It was his Connor.  
Connor take a step closer, but stopped when he saw Hank's face. He was terrified. He was terrifeid of Connor. Connor wanted to run from his gaze and hide, but couldn't.  
He backed away, but Hank came closer and then Connor whined once again. ,,It's okay Connor... We will fix you..." Hank came closer and tried to touch Connor.  
Connor take his head as far as possible from touch, but when he looked at Hank he lean into touch. Hank smiled and hug him. ,,Everything will be alright."  
,,WHAT IS THAT?!" Someone shouted. It was womans voice. That woman who was with Connor when he first woke up. Connor whined and tried to hide.  
,,It's okay Connor. I'm here with Jerycho and police." Connor relaxed a little.  
The woman came to door and police blocked her way to Connor, Hank and others. ,,You can't walk there." One officer said.  
,,What?! It is my firm! I can walk there!" She shouted.  
,,Your firm?" Officer said and woman nodded. ,,So you are arrest for kidnapping."  
,,What?! You're police?!" She tried to escape, but others officers catch her. ,,I'm not going to prison!"  
Hank hugged Connor. His fur was soft in touch. ,,We're going home." Hank said and Connor's tail wagged. Connor looked at his tail with surprise and Hank laught. ,,We need to fix you."  
,,I'd love to be normal again." Connor said, but it came out like a bark.  
,,Connor?" There were Markus, North, Josh and Simon (again) in door frame.  
,,M-Markus?" Connor barked. Everybody looked at him with shock.  
,,Okay. We need to go now." Hank said and stand up.  
,,You're right." Markus said and waved his hand to follow him. ,,Let's go."  
======================================  
At Jerycho Connor and Hank find out that they must to wait for parts and other thing to fix Connor. What meant that Connor must stay as a dog for a little while longer. So Hank take him and Sumo home.  
When Connor, Hank and Sumo walked in Connor was jumping on couch happy that he was back at home.  
,,Hey, hey, hey calm a little down." Hank said smiling. ,,We need to make a place to sleep." He said and looked around and started petting Connor. He realize it when Connor was on his back waveing his leg in the air and when jealous Sumo walked closer. ,,Oh! Sorry Con." Hank stopped and peted Sumo a little. ,,You can sleep on couth as usual." He said and walked to kitchen.  
When he take Sumo's food and filled Sumo's bowl. Hungry dog ran to it and began to eat. Then Connor felt something in his stomach, it was like pain. He crouched a little, Hank saw this. ,,Connor you're alright?" He came closer. Then he saw that Connor was holding his stomach in pain. ,,You're hungry? Can you even be?" Hank was shocked (again). Hank take another bowl and filled it too, then walked to Connor with it and place it next to him.  
Connor could smell the dog food and then not him but some other strength make him eat it really fact. ,,Hey slow down." Hank laught when he saw that Connor will need to eat. It's going to be crazy time from now.


End file.
